Divided
by TVfan
Summary: Fourth in series The Maximals control the Ark and the Axalon. Can they defend them both when Megatron launches his next plan to win the Beast Wars?


Beast Wars and all characters and things related are copyright and trademark of Hasbro and Mainframe Entertainment. This work, however, is the original work of the author.

Note: This story takes place shortly after "Beyond Earth".

Divided

By TVfan

**The Ark**

Blackarachnia slumped slowly onto the bed in her new quarters. The spider fingered the Predicon insignia on her collar. She wondered why she had joined the Maximals in the first place, although she was certain they wondered why she joined as well. She still used the Predicon transformation codes and other than Silverbolt, she didn't converse with the Maximals. But she also knew that if she helped Megatron in his schemes, it would likely result in her own death, even if the Predicons won. She briefly considered gathering some the Predicons who were like herself, turned into Predicons while they were still in Maximal stasis pods. But then their group would only include Quickstrike, Inferno, and herself. But then that wouldn't work out at all. Quickstrike was nearly as stupid as Waspinator. Inferno was still dominated by his beast mode and saw Megatron as the 'Queen' of the colony. She sighed as she then put her head down.

Blackarachnia was about to fall into a rest cycle when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," Blackarachnia answered to the knocking.

Dinobot was apparently the Maximal that was knocking, and entered her quarters calmly.

"We have been assigned to the Axalon," Dinobot said clearly, "You will meet Rapther and me at the exit in five minutes."

"What about Silverbolt?" Blackarachnia asked, hoping the fuzor would be assigned to the same mission.

"Silverbolt and Cheetor have been assigned to reconnaissance duties between the Ark and the Predicon base," Dinobot answered as he moved off toward the Ark's entrance.

"Great," Blackarachnia muttered to herself once the raptor was out of sight.

She hated being stuck with Dinobot and Rapther. Dinobot was one of the few Maximals that Blackarachnia could say she feared. He was larger and stronger than she was. Rapther wasn't all that different from Dinobot either. She had occasionally overheard Rattrap joke to Cheetor that Dinobot's idea of a date was to take Rapther out into the jungle, and return with various pieces of Predicons dangling from their jaws.

Blackarachnia only sighed as she left the metal bed and began to make her own way towards the entrance to the Ark.

Meanwhile in the Ark's main science labs, Rhinox was busy analyzing Optimus's new form.

"All I can say is that your armor has advanced beyond an average transmetal's," Rhinox commented, "The armor itself is thicker and the way the individual atoms are arranged in their bonds, proportionately, and pound of the armor you have now would be three times as strong as a pound of a regular transmetal's armor."

"Interesting," Optimus commented, "Any idea has to how or why, now that we know the what?"

"The only explanation would be the power from Prime's spark," Rhinox answered, "Other than that, I got nothing."

"Hey, Boss Monkey," Rattrap called as he entered, "Chopperface and his group are heading out to the Axalon."

Optimus nodded, "Good. We meanwhile need to stay on alert for anything that Megatron might do."

"Yeah, but don't ya think it might be a bad idea to send dem three back?" Rattrap asked, "The ship will never fly again. It's of little real importance."

"Rattrap, if any Maximal ship finds us, the first place it's going to go is the Axalon," Optimus answered, "Or at least where they think the Axalon is. They're not going to come to the Ark. If we all remain here, Megatron will likely destroy the Axalon, leaving us stranded here."

**Elsewhere**

Waspinator slowly buzzed just over the tree tops while watching Dinobot, Rapther, and Blackarachnia move slowly toward the Axalon.

"Waspinator to Megatron," the wasp buzzed, "Lizard-bots and femme spider-bot have left Maximal base."

Megatron's voice soon answered on the radio, "Interesting. Is it a patrol? Ravage and Inferno have already reported seeing Cheetor and Silverbolt flying over 'no man's land'."

"Waspinator does not know," Waspinator answered, "They are heading toward the Maximal base. Waspinator has not seen doggy-bot or cat-bot."

"Any sign of the other Maximals?" Megatron questioned.

"No," Waspinator answered.

**Predicon Base**

Megatron shut the transmission off with Waspinator shortly after the wasp said 'no'. The large red dragon transformer smirked as he moved to holographic map of the area.

"This is perfect, yes," Megatron smiled.

"What is it, boss?" Quickstrike asked from nearby.

"With the Ark in their possession, the Maximals are now forced to defend two bases," Megatron answered, "One is the key to their future, and can not be abandoned. The other is their only key to getting back to Cybertron, and can not be abandoned."

"We can't attack both," Rampage growled from a corner, "Not since you gave Optimus that little upgrade."

Megatron scowled at the transmetal crab and opened a compartment in his shoulder holding the energon cage that housed Rampage's spark. He placed it in his dragon's head hand and squeezed down on the cage. Rampage fell to the ground in pain.

"Recall Ravage, Waspinator, and Inferno," Megatron commanded to Quickstrike before he continued thinking out his plan, "While we are still developing a method to directly create a stronger transmetal, we can move directly against the Axalon. Without it, the Maximals will be stuck here and forced to fight until they are all dead. Plus, the destruction of Dinobot and Blackarachnia will be most pleasing."

"How can ya destroy ma sugar-bot?" Quickstrike gasped.

"She was never yours to begin with," Megatron snarled, refraining from kicking the fuzor across the room, "And she, like Dinobot before her, is a traitor. And you kill traitors."

"Fine job you've done at getting the first one," Rampage snickered.

Megatron ignored him and began to move towards a lab inside the Predicon base.

"When Ravage returns, tell him to meet me in the lab," Megatron commanded, "I have a certain experiment I need to perform on another certain spider."

**The Axalon**

The old Maximal base remained in the same condition as it was when Rhinox left it to aide the Maximals in the fight to save the Ark.

"Sentinel, stand down," Dinobot commanded as the three transformers approached the crashed ship.

"You lowered the defenses?" Rapther asked.

"Blackarachnia has not changed her command codes," Dinobot said in his growling voice, "The guns would open fire on her."

Dinobot entered the bridge of the original base and quickly opened a communications channel with the Ark.

"This is Rhinox," was the answer he got over the radio.

"This is Dinobot," the male raptor answered, "The base is still in excellent condition. At least as a ground base. I request further orders."

"Optimus just wants you three to hold the position," Rhinox answered, "Cheetor or Silverbolt will bring supplies to you when you need it."

"Acknowledged, Dinobot out," Dinobot answered.

The male raptor turned to find Rapther sitting at the command table behind him.

"Holding a position?" Rapther asked.

"Those are our orders," Dinobot sighed, "The Ark and the Axalon are both targets for Megatron. So teams of three are protecting each base."

"Yes," Rapther agreed, "But it leaves us open to attack. And Optimus as the strongest of us can not leave the Ark should we be attacked in force."

"What, the fiercest Maximals quivering in their bolts?" Blackarachnia teased as she entered.

"Debating strategy is not a sign of cowardice," Dinobot growled, "It is the sign of a strategic mind."

Blackarachnia only snorted back, "What do you want done then? We can't just do nothing."

"For now, all that is needed is monitoring duty," Dinobot answered, "Watch for Predicon energy signatures inside the Axalon's scanning range."

"I'll take the first watch," Rapther volunteered.

Dinobot nodded while Blackarachnia sighed and left.

**Predicon Base**

"You wished to speak with me, Megatron?" Ravage asked as the black transmetal cheetah entered the lab in which Megatron was working.

"I require your assistance in a minor operation," Megatron answered as he revealed the partially reassembled body of Tarantulus, "Tarantulus has proved himself to be a loyal servant of only the Tripredicus Council, and isn't loyal to the original Megatron."

"I am already away of Tarantulus's loyalties," Ravage answered, "The Tripredicus Council ordered me to contact him when they sent me here."

"Yes," Megatron smiled, "But in this stage of the war I can not tolerate his other loyalties to put our mission in jeopardy."

"What do you wish me to do?" Ravage asked.

Megatron pulled out a thin device that looked like a scalpel, but the blade looked as though it were made of energon.

"I am preparing to remove a portion of the spider's spark," Megatron explained, "Much like what I did with Rampage…"

"He is not 'immortal' the way Rampage is," Ravage interrupted, "Such a procedure could kill him."

"A risk I am willing to take," Megatron laughed, "Besides, in theory, the procedure I used on Rampage could work on any transformer. I just need to take a much smaller piece out of Tarantulus than I did out of Rampage."

Ravage nodded in acknowledgement of Megatron's intentions. The Predicon tyrant wanted loyal soldiers and traitorous leaches. Much like the original Megatron. And much like the original Megatron, the present Megatron didn't care if he ended up killing his soldiers to insure loyalty.

"What do you wish me to do?" Ravage asked.

"Hold him down," Megatron commanded pointing to Tarantulus, "The pain of having his spark cut will activate him and he will struggle. But struggle is all he can do. He weapons haven't been reinstalled yet."

"Yes, Megatron," Ravage saluted.

A few seconds later, screams echoed through the Predicon base as the rest of the Predicons returned.

"What is going on?" Waspinator asked in a frightened voice.

"Megatron's playing 'doctor' with Tarantulus," Rampage laughed.

"The Royalty is a physician?" Inferno questioned.

Rampage only shook his head, as the insane ant lowered himself to the ground. The assembled Predicons listened to Tarantulus's screams for nearly five minutes before Megatron, Ravage, and Tarantulus appeared.

"What have you done to me?" Tarantulus demanded.

Rampage half smirked to himself as Megatron placed a second energon cage in the compartment that Megatron used to store the cage that contained the piece of his spark.

"I've merely performed a minor operation that will assure your loyalty to me," Megatron smiled, "No harm done, yes."

Tarantulus would have growled something back if he didn't already feel so weak.

"We now have a new opportunity to win the Beast Wars," Megatron announced, "With the discovery of the Ark, the Maximals now must defend two bases. The Ark and the Axalon."

Megatron then activated the holographic map that showed the general areas the Predicons and Maximals had been battling.

"Optimus has dispatched three Maximals to the Axalon while keeping three more at the Ark while using the remaining two more as scouts," Megatron continued, "The Maximals are divided and can not fully defend either base."

"What is your command, Royalty?" Inferno asked.

"Quickstrike and Waspinator are to attack the Ark and find the Maximals being used to patrol the area," Megatron commanded.

"Two against five?" Quickstrike asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Megatron asked with a tone that said, 'I'll kill you if you say yes'.

Quickstrike gulped and shook his head and quickly left.

"Waspinator feel much damage coming on," Waspinator muttered as he flew in beast mode after Quickstrike.

"The Axalon is our main target," Megatron continued, "Only one of the Maximals there is a transmetal and the possible acquiring of the Sentinel Defense Program will give us better capabilities in fighting the war."

The other Predicons nodded.

"Tarantulus will remain here to guard our base and recover from recent surgery," Megatron then added as Ravage placed a set of electronic restraints on the transmetal tarantula.

**The Axalon**

Dinobot was checking the armaments that were being stored in the Axalon when he heard Blackarachnia's voice behind him.

"Don't you want to be with your female, or are you just obsessed with weaponry?" Blackarachnia asked.

"My involvement with Rapther is no one's business but my own," Dinobot growled, "I am here because Silverbolt will be here shortly to transfer some of our 'extra' weaponry to the Ark. I must prepare the weaponry that is to be sent for travel."

"Silverbolt will be here?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Only for a short while," Dinobot answered, "Keep your mind on what must be done to defend the position. Do not let your mind wander."

"Fine," Blackarachnia answered icily, "What do you want done around here?"

Dinobot pointed to various high powered laser weapons and a few light grenade like weapons that were stored on the Axalon.

"Those can be taken to the bridge," Dinobot commanded, "Silverbolt will pick them up through the roof hatch."

Blackarachnia saluted, and went about what the raptor told her to do, but her face betrayed a deep anger at her situation.

True enough, Silverbolt arrived a few minutes later to retrieve the armaments.

"There's been no sign of the Predicons out there," Silverbolt commented, "It's very quiet out there."

"Megatron is up to something," Dinobot answered him, "I know it."

Silverbolt nodded and turned his attention to Blackarachnia, "And how are you?"

"Miserable," Blackarachnia complained, "Nothing exciting to do."

Silverbolt looked over at Dinobot and Rapther, both looking as stern and serious as they almost always did. Neither did anything to indicate that they knew what was going on.

"We can talk about this later," Silverbolt sighed, "I've got to get this stuff to Optimus."

Blackarachnia watched as Silverbolt leave with the weaponry, paying no attention to Dinobot and Rapther watching her. The male raptor turned his attention to the transmetal female while Blackarachnia looked out the roof hatch.

"I will take over monitoring duty," Dinobot said quietly, "You get some rest."

Rapther nodded, and left. Blackarachnia turned to see Rapther leaving and Dinobot sitting down at the command desk. She sighed and moved to leave herself.

"I would request that you stay for a moment," Dinobot said in a commanding voice.

"What for?" Blackarachnia questioned.

"To… talk," Dinobot answered.

Blackarachnia blinked at the raptor's remark. Dinobot didn't really talk to anyone, unless it was jabs at Rattrap, strategy with Optimus or Rhinox, or Rapther. Blackarachnia didn't understand why Dinobot's attraction to the female raptor. Her memory banks of both her interactions with the male raptor, and more importantly, her battles with him, told the black widow that Dinobot was not a transformer that particularly cared for affection. She angrily took a seat far apart from the raptor.

"About what?" Blackarachnia demanded.

"About why you do not wish to be here," Dinobot answered, "Why you do not wish to be with the Maximals."

"How did you…" Blackarachnia began.

"I've been down the same road you are currently traveling," Dinobot answered, "Remember that by birth I am a Predicon."

"So, what, you're gonna like, council me?" Blackarachnia asked.

Dinobot didn't answer, but his face showed that he expected an answer to his question before he would speak again.

"It's everything," Blackarachnia said finally, "You and Silverbolt with your codes of honor. Rattrap and his incredible pessimism combined with Optimus and Rhinox's eternal optimism. Cheetor's childish innocence! I can't stand it."

"Would you rather serve Megatron?" Dinobot questioned.

"No," Blackarachnia answered, "He wants me to sacrifice myself for his victory."

"And his victory is not what you wish to sacrifice yourself for," Dinobot finished.

"And Optimus's little world of justice is not the cause I want to sacrifice myself for either," Blackarachnia shot back.

"You will have to face the fact that you are stuck here," Dinobot answered, "Megatron's victory is not something you can fight for and Megatron would probably outright kill you anyway if you either deserted the Maximals to be alone or returned to serve Megatron."

Blackarachnia only scowled at the raptor.

"Perhaps you should think of… Silverbolt perhaps," Dinobot suggested, "His attraction to you is as obvious as Rattrap says my attraction to Rapther is. Let the fuzor be your reason for remaining with the Maximals."

"So what makes you stay with the Maximals then?" Blackarachnia asked, "You can't exactly like these good guys."

"It is surprising who people like when given the chance," Dinobot answered, "As for why I am here, it is as you said, my code of honor. Megatron nor those that truly rule the Predicons will never fight with honor. I can not serve anyone that would fight in such a manner. The Maximals are my only choice."

"And that lets you put up with them?" Blackarachnia asked.

Dinobot only nodded, "And besides, they are better comrades than most Predicons."

"That may be good for you," Blackarachnia answered, standing up, "But I can not stay here. Once Megatron is defeated I'm outta here."

Dinobot was about to answer when the warning alarm went off.

"Warning!" the computerized Sentinel voice announced, "Predicon energy signatures, detected."

**Elsewhere**

Cheetor met with Silverbolt as the fuzor journeyed back to the Ark.

"How's it going?" Cheetor asked.

"Not well, I'm afraid," Silverbolt sighed, "I don't think Blackarachnia is very happy with her situation."

"She'll get used to it in time," Cheetor said optimistically.

"Yes, but with Dinobot as a commander?" Silverbolt questioned.

"Hey," Cheetor shrugged, "Dinobot's gone in and got out of more scraps on his own than most of us. As our only real warrior he's the best guy to defend an isolated outpost like the Axalon."

"But Blackarachnia is new to our side and isn't quite used to being around us," Silverbolt argued, "It would have been better if I were the one to help her."

"Yeah, but she can't fly," Cheetor answered, "And Optimus needs us to patrol and bring whatever supplies Dinobot needs to the Axalon. Be glad she's on our side now."

"I suppose you're right…" Silverbolt began to say.

The sound of a gun being fired interrupted the fuzor's train of thought as a stinger-like projectile hit Cheetor, sending spiraling towards the earth.

"Cheetor!" Silverbolt exclaimed, dropping the weapons that he was carrying.

The transmetal cheetah quickly recovered but was forced to land in order to return fire on his attacker. The weaponry that Silverbolt dropped landed a few feet away and exploded from the sudden impact, knocking Cheetor back about twelve feet.

"Oh! Waspinator got him!" Waspinator exclaimed from his position above Silverbolt.

"Treacherous villain!" Silverbolt growled while shifting to his robot mode.

Waspinator only chuckled and fired his gun at Silverbolt again. Silverbolt dodged only to be hit by a bolt of energy coming at him from behind. The blast damaged one of his wings and he soon spiraled to the ground below him.

"I'm finally gonna do it!" Quickstrike announced in triumph as he emerged from some nearby bushes, "I'm gonna kick yer tail, Fuzz'n Feathers!"

"Kick your own tail, snake-face!" Cheetor yelled as he fired his own weapon knocking the Predicon fuzor to the ground.

Silverbolt immediately took to the air again, charging at Waspinator. As he got closer, Silverbolt fired his wing missiles at the Predicon wasp. The missiles tore off Waspinator's wings and exploded ten feet behind the Predicon. Waspinator screamed for his life as gravity pulled him to the ground.

Quickstrike wasn't that far away when Waspinator landed roughly on the ground. He was taking heavy fire from both Cheetor on the ground and Silverbolt in the air.

"Waspinator thinks it's time leave," Waspinator whimpered.

Quickstrike barely avoided taking both of Silverbolt's wing missiles in the head and quickly nodded.

"Yep," the Predicon fuzor muttered and shifted to his beast mode and scuttled off with Waspinator lying on his back.

"We better report this to Optimus," Silverbolt sighed as he landed.

**The Ark**

"There," Rhinox said wearily as he closed the last computer panel, "that should do it."

"Well let's see how the scanners work," Optimus sighed, "Rattrap?"

"I got it," Rattrap answered as he pressed a few buttons on a control panel designed for smaller transformers.

The various screens and equipment came back to life shortly after Rattrap finished pressing the button combination required to power up the ship's systems.

"Well done, Rhinox," Optimus smiled.

The ship's radio immediately crackled with the sound of an incoming message.

"Silverbolt and Cheetor to main Maximal base, come in," Silverbolt's voice announced.

"We just had a run in with Waspinator and Quickstrike," Silverbolt reported, "The weaponry being transferred from the Axalon was destroyed. I think Megatron might be up to something."

Optimus had no time to answer, as Rattrap added something from his position.

"They ain't all of it!" Rattrap announced.

Optimus took one look at the screen Rattrap was motioning to and then hastily returned to his own intercom, "Silverbolt, you and Cheetor wait for me and Rattrap to arrive at your position."

Rattrap didn't have much time to protest as Optimus shifted to his vehicle mode and flew out of the Ark with Rattrap on his back.

**Outside the Axalon**

"Now this is the type of battle I prefer!" Megatron smiled as he fired another ice blast at the Axalon from his dragon's head hand, "Three Maximals trapped in a useless base."

The Axalon's shields flickered as they continued to lose power under the bombardment. Most of the ships defensive guns were targeted on Megatron himself, but the transmetal2 dragon had the armor to withstand most of the shots easily.

"Why do they not fight us?" Rampage questioned, as he fired his own missiles, "This is boring when all you're battling is a shield."

Inferno hovered over the crashed ship and fired down on it whit his blasters, "It doesn't matter! Any victory for the royalty is a glorious one!"

"More likely, the Maximals are hoping that the Axalon's more powerful mega cannons can defeat Megatron's new form before they come out to battle," Ravage analyzed, "They can not win an outright battle otherwise."

Inside the situation was far more desperate.

"We're going to die if we stay in here," Blackarachnia growled.

"We will die faster if we go out," Dinobot growled, "Megatron and Optimus Primal's armor have surely advanced since their 'adventure' with the sparks of their predecessors. Rapther is the only one of us who is a transmetal and has a chance of doing Megatron any damage. But with Inferno, Rampage, and Ravage helping him, and with no cover to use to our advantage, we can not win until Megatron is out of the fight."

Blackarachnia listened to the male raptor. Dinobot growled out those words as if he were furious that they had no chance of winning without the ship.

"Is there another option?" Rapther asked.

"If any of us could fly, retreat would be a logical option," Dinobot answered, "Not one I'm overly favorable of."

They watched as Rampage and Ravage fired their own blasts together. Rampage's missile and Ravage's laser blast destroyed what was left of the shield. Above them, Inferno took out the Axalon's cannons one by one as they still vainly fired on Megatron. One of Megatron's fire blasts then tore through the bridge narrowly missing the three transformers inside the ship.

"The Axalon's guns are worthless now," Rapther snarled at the control panel, "We might have a few internal defenses or minor external weaponry, but anything that could really do damage is dead."

"So what do we do now, commander?" Blackarachnia questioned, "Now that you've lead us to defeat?"

Dinobot growled angrily, hating the entire situation.

"We die with honor," Dinobot replied, almost calmly.

The male raptor then turned to one of the retractable vertical roof panels and took a large laser rife from it.

"Rapther and I will charge Megatron, Ravage, and Rampage," Dinobot commanded, "I want you to take Inferno out to keep him from attacking from the air."

"Suicide really is in your job description," Blackarachnia grumbled.

"All the better part of honor," Dinobot replied before moving to a nearly elevator with Rapther at his side.

Megatron smirked as the Axalon's shields dropped and nearly broke out laughing as Dinobot and Rapther left the damaged ship.

"Destroy them!" Megatron commanded.

Rampage and Ravage nodded and advanced on the two Maximals. Dinobot motioned to Rapther as they moved towards a large rock to use as cover. The male raptor fired his optics lasers first at Rampage, knocking the crab's gun out of his ands while Rapther fired her rockets at Ravage. Ravage and Megatron only fired back causing the two Maximals to duck back behind the rock to avoid being hit while Rampage retrieved his own weapon.

Blackarachnia emerged on the roof of the Axalon to find Inferno swooping down to attack Dinobot and Rapther from behind. The female spider pulled her gun out from behind her back and aimed it at the insane ant and fired. The blast hit Inferno's jet pack and exploded, destroying the gets and damaging the guard fins that served as Inferno's abdomen in beast mode. The ant fell a few feet away from Blackarachnia and lost his own gun in the process.

"It will be a pleasure to destroy you, traitor," Inferno snarled.

"Interesting coming from someone who's just lost he butt," Blackarachnia shot back, shifting to her own beast mode.

Before Inferno could react, the black widow leaped onto his chest and sank it's fangs into Inferno's neck, injecting enough cybervenom to put the ant out for days. Inferno roared as he ripped Blackarachnia off him, but couldn't do much more as the cybervenom took effect and he fell to the rocks below the Axalon and twitched for a few moments before falling into stasis lock.

Blackarachnia didn't have any time to celebrate her victory over the ant as Megatron himself began firing on her while Rampage and Ravage focused on Dinobot and Rapther nearby.

Megatron felt triumphant. Rampage and Ravage were steadily getting closer to Dinobot and Rapther and he would soon be rid of those two, while he calmly advanced on Blackarachnia.

"You might as well surrender," Megatron laughed, "I might even let you rejoin the Predicons, if you prove faithful enough. It all depends on how merciful I feel."

"Not on your life, Megatron," Blackarachnia shot back as the transformed and fired on the Predicon tyrant with her machine guns.

Megatron barely kept himself from laughing as the bullets hit him. His armor was stronger than before and the impact of the bullets barely felt like someone was tapping him with their finger.

"You can not win!" Megatron smiled.

"Don't count her out yet, Megatron," came a new voice from above as two missiles exploded against his shoulder causing him to take a step back.

The Predicon tyrant turned to see Silverbolt, Cheetor, and Optimus with Rattrap on his back charging onto the scene in an attempt to save their comrades. Megatron turned and fired an ice blast at Optimus, hoping to take out both the Maximal leader and the transmetal rat. Optimus merely transformed to his robot mode while Rattrap managed to stay on his commander's back and he blocked the shot with one of the extra armor pieces that was on his forearm. Megatron's ice blast bounced off the armor and hit the rocks that were supporting the Axalon. The blast froze the rocks to a point where they became brittle and they began to break under the pressure that the ship was putting on them. The rocks breaking removed nearly all the support the Axalon depended on for support and the ship fell off the cliff and landed in the water below.

"NO!" Optimus exclaimed.

"Willya put me down, before I end up there!" Rattrap yelled at his commander, "We're usin' the Ark now, remember."

Optimus sighed and set himself down, while Silverbolt set down next Blackarachnia.

"You sure know how to pick yer fights, Chopperface," Rattrap commented as he moved to aide Dinobot and Rapther.

"Shut up," Dinobot growled back as he fired his laser rifle at Ravage.

Optimus and Cheetor meanwhile moved on Megatron. Optimus had already fired a few blasts from the large guns that were stored in his chest compartment while Cheetor had fired his own laser blasts. Megatron growled as he took missile and bullet shots from Blackarachnia and Silverbolt in the face while Optimus and Cheetor's strikes caught him in the chest.

"You've only succeeded in saving your comrades," Megatron snarled, "Your base is destroyed. At least the base that will be looked for is destroyed."

The Predicon tyrant shifted to his dragon mode and picked up Inferno in his talons.

"The Beast Wars will continue," Megatron continued as he took to the air, "And I will eventually win."

Rampage and Ravage seeing that Megatron was fleeing the battle, quickly retreated themselves to avoid facing nearly all the Maximals. Optimus looked at where the Axalon had once been and sighed in a defeated manner.

**The Ark, that Night**

"It was my fault," Dinobot muttered.

"There's nothing you could have done to save the ship," Cheetor argued, "Don't blame yourself."

"A true warrior finds a way to win the battle," Dinobot snarled, "or die with honor. I did neither."

"Cheetor's right," Optimus said, "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I divided our forces and left both bases weak. If Megatron had attacked the Ark, we could all be dead by now."

"But he didn't, and should have beaten him off," Dinobot answered as he stood up, "Regardless of who's fault it was, I failed in my mission."

Dinobot then stalked out with Rapther close behind him.

"Is he always like that?" Blackarachnia asked.

"He'll get over it," Rattrap shrugged.

"Dinobot's a warrior," Optimus explained, "For him, if you fail on the battlefield, the failure must come from you dying in the course of the fight in order for the fight to have been honorable. But he failed in protecting the Axalon and he didn't die trying. He feels dishonored by his failure, but as Rattrap said, he'll get over it."

Blackarachnia only watched the door for a moment.

Blackarachnia then turned to Silverbolt, "You won't ever be moody like that? Will you?"

"No ma'am," Silverbolt answered.

"The real problem is that without the Axalon," Rhinox cut in adding to the defeated air that filled the room, "if any help from Cybertron arrives here, they will look for us and without the Axalon, they have nothing to find."

"What?" Rattrap gasped, "Couldn't they come here?"

"They don't know we're here," Rhinox answered, "They know we're 'at' the Axalon. They'll detect that the ship was destroyed and that we were destroyed with it."

"Which means we'll not only need to beat Megatron, but find our own way home," Optimus sighed, "We're in one hell of a fix. Only time will tell if we can get out."

**To be Continued…**


End file.
